Concept of Space
The Concept of Space touches upon the Laws of Space and is divided into ten different levels. Considered to be one of the most mysterious Laws along with the Concept of Time. The Space and Time Laws are known as second amongst the most difficult Laws to comprehend. The axis of space, the eons that passed since ancient times, the universe was the fusion of space and time. Once, a supreme elder who thoroughly understood the Space Laws stated that the sharpest weapon in the world was not any material object forged by a refining grandmaster, but space itself. Space was known as the sharpest weapon. Its reputation as being able to cut through all was well warranted! When the skies broke apart and space collapsed, that force was able to tear apart all of reality! * First level: Space Distortion ** Having the ability to distort space, bending it to one's will. In lower realms, one is capable of folding space upto 100 li in this realm. * Second level: Heaven’s Divide ** Having the ability to sever space and open dimensions. ** Heaven’s Divide was to form a self-contained space, creating a defensive space all attacks would fail to reach. * Third level: Dimensional Slash ** Ability: Capable of cutting space with a sweeping stroke, also used in inflicting damage to material. That was to use a space fragment as a weapon and cut through all! * Fourth level: Space Disruption ** Ability: Capable of altering and destroying space. Space warp is possible in higher realms, even with the Divine Realm's stable space. ** Space Disruption was to use one’s will to disintegrate space, then use the scattered power of space offensively. ** Ability: Void Shift - one can travel by folding space at will, meaning that every step can traverse hundreds to thousands of miles. ** Ability: Void Collapse - '''At high levels, Void Collapse is able to destroy the stable space of the Divine Realm. Once this stable space exploded, the power of space that erupted could tear apart any martial artist to the tiniest of pieces. * Fifth level: '''Spatial Genesis ** Ability: In this level, one is able to create a stable space or dimension with one's perception on space laws. Basically, it is the ability to create and manipulate space, which are space enchantments. ** The Concept of Space’s Spatial Genesis was able to compress a large space into a small space vice versa. ** Spatial Genesis was to form an independent minor dimension. This minor dimension would have the five main elements. It would have air and it would have the ability to contain life. Upon reaching this step, one could forge magic tools like the Extreme Violet Ring. ** Spatial Mirror Projections - Once one perceived the Space Laws to a certain degree, they could create spatial mirror projections. *** These mirror images were different from illusions – they had true striking power. Spatial mirror images were not illusions but true avatars that contained a portion of the true body’s striking power. According to one’s understanding of the Space Laws, their striking power could vary between 10% to 100% of the main body! If one could reach 100% reproduction, then that was a perfect mirror image. *** If one could reach the peak in this aspect, their mirror images would even inherit the Laws, martial skills, combat experience, and memories of the original. That was a truly incomprehensible boundary. Moreover, an important factor was that these mirror images did not fear attacks. Shattering a mirror image wasn’t difficult, but doing so cost true essence, and these mirror images could even be reformed afterwards! * Sixth level: Space Storm ** Abilty: Capable of disrupting space to a high degree; seemingly that it will manifest into a storm or whirlwind of space clustered in a focal point or center. ** The sixth level Space Storm was to seize control of space storms. Space storms were formed from the power of space. Taking control of a space storm was to master the power of space. ** Upon reaching this level, a martial artist could casually tear open the void and enter a space crack. With just a thought, they could take complete control of the originally all-annihilating power of space within that space crack. ** A martial artist could wrap themselves in this space crack to travel forwards like a fish swimming in the water. This was the great void shift! At this boundary, a martial artist could travel back and forth through the boundless universe with just a thought. They could travel 10 billion miles in just the blink of an eye! ** Ability: Great Void Shift - a higher level of void shift. One can travel by folding space at will, normally used on spirit ships to traverse thousands to ten thousands of miles in space. ** The so-called Space Storm is in truth controlling the power of space. With just a thought, you would be able to move space freely. * Seventh level: Black Hole Vortex ** Ability: To compress space to a single point, collapsing all of existence into nothingness, forever unable to leave. ** After one has reached this level, one can truly collapse space at will and truly shatter the world and asunder the heavens. * Eighth level: Tenth Space Dimension ** Ability: Virtually having the ability to create infinite space. As such, it is possible to virtually create infinite time. ** The Tenth Space Dimension is a level wherein a martial artist can create true space, with properties akin to a boundless world. Meaning that at this level, one has already peered through the abyss and has even deduced the formation of boundless world systems like the 33 various layered heavens! * Ninth level: World Destruction ** Ability: Destroying a True Realm - It means that one has the ability to obliterate an entire realm through one's comprehension on space laws alone. ** It is believed that reaching this level would give a martial artist unfathomable might, capable of utterly devastating the spatial state of boundless worlds like the Divine Realm! * Tenth level: World Creation ** Ability: Creating a True Realm - meaning that one can create world systems similar to that of the Divine Realm's 3000 boundless Great Worlds and its seemingly infinite number of lower realms. ** Upon reaching this level, one's perception has reached the very source of the Great Dao. Seemingly all encompassing to the point of creating something out of nothing! This ability had already belonged to unrivaled peak existences of an upper level universe. This was the absolute peak of all creation! To become a limitless god that created all! Category:Concepts Category:Worldbuilding Category:Terminology